


Baptism洗礼

by naughtygriffin



Series: Symphony Wars交响大战 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Musicians
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughtygriffin/pseuds/naughtygriffin
Summary: 从此再无安纳金。
Relationships: Wilhuff Tarkin/Darth Vader
Series: Symphony Wars交响大战 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579546
Kudos: 1





	Baptism洗礼

帝国交响乐团的宴会设在帝国音乐学院校园内的礼堂——在学院刚刚建成时由一座教堂改建。教堂建于一个世纪之前，典型的哥特式建筑，挺拔而坚韧，错落的尖顶肃穆地指向天空，尖端淹没在云层里。  
现在它成了室内交响乐的圣地，在这里录音是一位乐手或者指挥能荣耀一生的事情——回声小，能完美地呈现出每一件乐器的质感；而带有传奇色彩的故事也以这里为背景传开——著名指挥威尔赫夫·塔金本人的第一次录音就是在这里，并在同年创下了销售记录，该唱片也荣获多项大奖。

游人络绎不绝，无法成为伟人的人们在脚踏上伟人的舞台时，也并非离他们近了一步——当仰视尖峰时，投在眼里的只有影子。

帕尔帕廷把它买到手后进行了内部装修，由于战火和宗教行为破坏的地砖和墙砖被替换掉，音乐帝国的投资者找了设计师临摹原先的图案，然后做了花纹匹配的原瓷砖，再做旧，重新装上去。  
褪色的壁画被重新填补，古典的笔锋带了一点现代元素，带着艳丽浓重色彩的琉璃饰品也重新订做被摆回原位。  
通过彩色的玻璃，斑斓的光能透进来，在地板上投下各色的影。  
外围的墙体被重涂，灰色的墙砖满是弹孔和凿痕，好像它曾经被时间用来泄愤——黑色的孔洞里仍然惨留着悲伤和愤怒的声音，就像无数双手，拉着每一个路过的人回到过去。

“留着它们，”帕尔帕廷对负责教堂外围的工程师说，“假装忘记不是什么好习惯。”  
他在为完工的教堂里外走进走出，他不是第一次这样按照自己的心意改造事物，也不会是最后一次。

于是教堂依旧在这里，它只剩下了外壳。浸润在音乐声中，它逐渐融入了这座音乐之城，融进了学生们的琴声和歌声中。

宴会是帝国交响乐团成立周年庆。不少学者和著名音乐家都受邀出席，维达因为唱片录制晚一些才到场。

大厅内灯火通明，米色的旧瓷砖折出浅浅的光。乐手还未就位——舞会要一会儿才开始。拿着香槟杯的人们三三两两地交谈着，他们都是盛装出席，而且大多数携伴参加，和他们比起来，维达更像是阴沉的影子，没人注意到他——无论他在摇滚世界多么举足轻重，在古典音乐界，他在那些高傲的目光中仍然激不起一点波澜。  
他有的时候他都快忘了他也曾经是这些人中的一员。

他几乎是立刻就在人群中找到了塔金。塔金一向没有什么礼服或者类似的着装，不论是什么活动，他永远都是同一款式的西装出席。  
颁奖典礼、指挥、训练，永远都是，塔金只穿自己认为舒适的衣服，这能让他在各种场合更加自如。譬如今天，贴身剪裁的深蓝色西装、浅色衬衫和深蓝色条纹领带——维达记得那是他买的。  
不论何时，塔金的脊背永远挺直，肩膀展开——他的站姿优美，或许也是维达能如此快地找到他的原因之一。

维达也同样认识和塔金交谈的人。盖伦·厄索，帝国交响乐团的顶级大提琴手，拥有音乐博士学位和音乐心理学博士学位和三个学士学位。  
他穿着灰色休闲款西装，柔软的深棕色头发蓬松着，友善的灰色眼睛在黑色的厚重眼镜后。  
塔金对他说了什么，他点了点头。

维达从大厅这一边穿过去，走到塔金身边。

“维达先生，”盖伦点头致意，“大家都没想到您能来。”

“他们没想，”维达生硬地接过话题，“你好，厄索。”

“盖伦和我在讨论关于今年集训的事宜。”塔金看了看维达，把手中的一口没动的香槟放到路过侍者的盘子上，然后背过手，“又一个五年开始了。”

“五年。”维达重复了一遍。

“帝国交响一向看中这个计划，无数顶尖的演奏家都从这里走出来。”盖伦扶了扶眼镜，“不幸我没经历过。”

“不是每个人都能得到帝国音乐学院的直接录取。”塔金提醒，他转身向身边的维达介绍，“厄索每年都会担任讲师。”

“也是我的荣幸。”盖伦点头，“我借此机会认识了很多的年轻人，我记得早些年有一位小提琴手，我印象很深……是叫安纳金没错吧。”

维达和塔金都没做声。维达看向棚顶的灯，然后环视着大厅——在角落有一位小提琴手在整理着装。而塔金直直地看向盖伦。

“我想是的。”塔金说。

“富有激情、对音乐的热情更胜于所有的导师。无限度地游走在音乐中。多好的年轻人，”盖伦转向塔金，“您也一定有印象。我记得他是那届学生里唯一的金发学员。”

“我不是很清楚，至少金发没让我记得。”塔金似乎是笑了笑，轻轻摇摇头。

盖伦看了看塔金，又看了看维达，他的眼目光在维达脸上的疤痕处飞快地停留了一会儿，又转向别处。他继续说：“我记得他出车祸去世了。”

一阵沉默，三人围成的场轰然倒塌，大厅里别人喋喋不休的话语生、酒杯碰撞的声音、乐手试音的零星响声、脚步声、笑声、呼吸声就如潮水般涌进了只有三人的沉默里。

“导师名单敲定了吗？四个人？”塔金率先开口。

“是——卢克和莱娅，我和——你知道，奥森。”盖伦正了正镜框，“新面孔总是乐事，更何况天行者依旧活跃在古典音乐界。”

“我很担心克伦尼克。他还好吗。”塔金轻描淡写，“在我的印象里他从来不会错过任何在宴会上展示的机会。”

“他在发烧，状况不是很好。”盖伦皱了皱眉，他低头看了一眼手表，又抬头——几位乐手已经准备就绪，“舞会要开始了，请允许我离开。我要回去照顾奥森。”温和的大提琴手眨了眨眼，把酒杯放回桌子上——他也滴酒未进。

“如果没有克伦尼克我想你会享受这个宴会的。”

“我不属于这儿，我想你也一样，塔金指挥。”盖伦告别塔金和维达，穿过交谈着的人群，走出灯火。

目送着盖伦的背影消失在门口中，维达转向塔金。

“你觉得他知道了吗？”

“他很敏锐。”塔金对于维达的问题避而不谈。就在他要再说什么的时候，第一支曲子已经开始演奏，音乐像是金色的香槟一样缓缓流进舞池，香气包裹着每一个人。

“你觉得跳舞是个好的选择吗？”塔金玩笑一样地问到。

“以我的判断，现在——”维达看着塔金的眼睛，并倾身做出邀请的姿势，“和你跳舞应该会是个好选择。”

——安纳金出车祸死了。  
——哦可怜。他明明是个天才。

塔金直到很久之后才明白一件事——死亡不是一瞬间的事。

他曾经也认为没有了气息就算做死了，不存在了——不再有新鲜的血液带着生机泵进心脏。导致人死的原因往往是灾难和绝症，那些冠冕堂皇的不可抗力因素。  
但自从他目睹了一个人的变化后，他才发现，一个活生生的存在是在人言中被抹去的，在一言一语中，人是慢慢死亡的，被活埋，被一抔抔的土地忘记。  
然后迎接狭小的沉默的死。

安纳金死了两次。

在帕德梅去世后的一个月，塔金终于决定驱车前往安纳金的住处。

塔金的包里装的是安纳金在去年集训的汇演中担任首席的马勒——唱片因为种种原因推迟了制作进程，前几周才到塔金手中。它好好地装在封套里，但塔金开车去的路上，好像有声音顺着唱片上面的纹路迫不及待地跑出来，是安纳金的小提琴声吧，那么大胆而富有技巧，音乐也因为马上要见到金发演奏家而兴奋。

金发——塔金对安纳金的金发印象那么深。每次演奏时，浅金色的灯光落在首席的发间。安纳金从来不扎头发，有时金发会散落在面前，他也不在乎，他用眼睛看指挥，金色的目光从零散的金发的缝隙中透过来，琴弓舞动着。

安纳金从来不看乐谱，他对于自己的要求和指挥塔金是一样的——背谱演奏。直到最后，交响乐厅里仿佛就剩下了他们两个人，他们正在读同一份谱子。  
在一个完全独立的、只有音乐的地方，他们仿佛能进行别样的交流，关于音乐的轻重，风格种种。严谨如塔金，有的时候也会放纵安纳金在一个华彩的突出表现或者临场发挥。

塔金来到安纳金房子前，站定停留了一会儿。院子大门是敞开的，但却有厚厚的、冰冷的罩子笼罩着整座屋宇，任何人的心进不来，或者里面爆发着的、火焰般的悲伤也无法喷涌到外面去。

房子门也没锁——塔金礼貌性地敲了门，然后推门而进，门是僵硬而寒冷的。

屋子空荡荡的——不是物理上的空荡。在外表看这里至少有一个即将爆发出冷火的山，但踏进来之后就像一脚踩空，什么都没有。  
一丝一毫的情感的踪迹都没有。

“嗨。”坐在桌子前面呆呆地盯着唱针的安纳金回头，他没有向塔金挤出微笑，“我请了假。”

“一个月的，我知道。”塔金走到桌子前——上面连一个酒瓶子都没有，白光打到桌面上反射回来，冷静得吓人。  
他把手伸进包里，拿出一沓谱子，他的指尖碰到了在夹层里的唱片，结果只拿出了谱子。  
“这是下周的乐谱。”

“谢谢。”安纳金看了看乐谱，“抱歉，请坐，你要喝点什么？”  
不等塔金回答，年轻的小提琴手就进了厨房。

塔金坐在沙发上，他看着身边的公文包。里面好好地放着要给安纳金的马勒唱片，屋子里很静，但有着噼啪的声音——有什么在生长。  
然后枝条从公文包里爬了出来，嫩绿的带着繁复的纹路，那样富有生机。唱片发芽了，在塔金身边、如今安纳金的家中长成了一棵货真价实的树。  
那是一棵极年轻的树，绝对不算粗，但却代表了一切生命的迹象，枝条匀称，茂盛而且绝对生机勃勃。它的根系疯狂生长——爬上了吧台，抱住了雪白的墙柱，遮住了电视机，握住了不知疲倦的唱针，它舒展着，沉浸在它自己的空间里。  
泥土和植物的味道也随着树而慢慢铺开。

这是属于安纳金的树，塔金知道。这是从安纳金音乐中诞生的造物。它在交响乐里面被种下，被赋予生命的意义，然后在安纳金家里出生，记录了安纳金最美好的一组合奏。记录了他的年轻，他的理想，和他的音乐。

“我不知道你喜欢贝多芬，”塔金看了看玻璃杯，把它放到茶几上，“我以为你认为他太老套，你刚进乐团就跟我说过。”

“什么？”安纳金愣了一下。

“从我进门就一直在放。”

“哦，对。”安纳金似乎才意识到一样，他看着留声机，“对。”他又说了一遍。  
“是贝多芬。”

“为什么是他？”塔金拿起杯子喝了一口水。

“我不知道。”安纳金胡乱地、烦躁地揉了揉头发，“我梦见贝多芬给马勒送葬。”

“那一定是在一九一一年。”塔金说，他眯了眯眼睛，他盯着安纳金金色的头发看着。  
他看得那么出神，但他却在金发上找不到金色了。

谈话就这样有一搭没一搭地进行着，当塔金离开的时候，马勒的唱片还在包里。他没拿出去，他也拿不出去给安纳金。留声机的唱针已经疲惫于在贝多芬交响的沟回中行走了，但安纳金还没有停止。  
塔金知道，金发首席的金色音乐再也不存在了。再也不会有绿色的树从他的音乐中长出来了。现在安纳金心中空荡荡连悲伤都无法走进去。他再最后看了一眼空荡荡的客厅，没有一点树的迹象。  
树走了，金色不在了。只有留声机没完没了地在转，一个人不停地在听。

他带着马勒离开了安纳金的房子。

“或许你需要重新开始生活，我的朋友。”  
塔金开车回去的路上一直在想帕尔帕廷在葬礼时说的话。  
对于他自己，重新开始是不可能的。他无穷无尽的复活点就是在工厂雪白的木屑中爬起来，被人唤来唤去，他眯着眼，咳嗽着，他的肺部在流血，他的眼睛正在被打磨成型。  
重新开始对于年轻的小提琴手又意味着什么呢？

虽然时隔很远，塔金觉得自己隐隐能看见答案。  
当暗金色头发，带有疤痕的达斯维达和塔金点头致意的时候，塔金意识到，自己已经看到了一次开始。

“大提琴手不够稳，”塔金和维达在舞池中央——塔金男步，带着维达跳第一支曲子，“如果他在我的乐团，我绝对不会让这种音出现。”

维达低下头贴了贴塔金的脸颊，然后发出闷闷的声音，“我已经听不出来了。”

“是吗，”塔金觉得有些好笑，“连二号小提琴手刚才的错音也是？”

维达抬起头，脸上满是疑惑，“刚才是中提琴在演奏，而且二号琴手就是应该在那里停，他是在——”  
维达停住了，然后他把头转过去不去看塔金的表情。

精致的弦乐四重奏游走在两人之间，他们很长时间没再说话，维达只是静静地把手搭在塔金的手中，听见彼此的呼吸声交融。

塔金突然想到了什么。

多年前的夏天，塔金刚刚担任交响乐团的指挥，受邀担任歌剧指挥。在第一场后反响不尽如人意——媒体抓住了塔金家族商人的身份和他的出身，肆意评论“若要在世界选择能指挥歌剧的人，最后一个名额都与塔金无缘”。  
文艺评论压来，塔金却也不在乎——他的成就有目共睹，况且他本人对于歌剧也不甚喜爱。

在第二场巡演结束后，塔金鞠躬退回幕后准备谢幕上场。就在这个空挡，由小提琴声打头，各种乐器都嘶喊着，用最大的声音极其愤慨地演奏着。  
这是塔金的第一次也是平生唯一一次“洗礼”，是交响乐团乐手自发地表达对于媒体对指挥的不公正评价的抗议。  
他看着议论纷纷的观众和正尽最大努力演奏着的乐手，他知道第一声小提琴来自于何处。

安纳金在他离开剧场的时候叫住了他。  
“塔金指挥，”金发首席的头发在灯光下圈出细细的轮廓，“我——”

“谢谢——这应该是我得说的。”塔金打断了面前年轻人，转身对他说。

“我真正想说的是，塔金指挥，偏见到处都有，”年轻人似乎是对接下来要说的话思考了很久，“我们不能过于苛责乐手。”

“或许吧，”塔金转身离开，淡淡地说，“但容忍就意味着再犯。”

“我们不能过于苛责乐手，黑武士。”现在，在舞池里，维达和塔金在跳舞，这显然不是夏夜，但塔金说了这句话。

“这不像你会说的，”维达的声音很冷，“但容忍就意味着再犯。绝不容忍一丝偏差，我想这才成就了帝国交响。”

“确实，这不像是我会说的。”塔金说。

得知车祸消息的时候，塔金不在本地——他和帝国交响乐团的巡演刚刚开始。在他准备离开去下一个目的地时，帕尔帕廷的电话打来。

“演出不会推迟，”他的声音缓慢而冰冷，像一条在泥沼中缓行的鳝，“我想你不会再见到安纳金了。”

塔金简单地答应着，有些麻木。可能是坐飞机时间太久了。  
作为一名专业的指挥，在飞机落地的时候塔金就抛开了所有和安纳金有关的事情，一心扑进音乐中。

等他回到城市，他匆匆赶往医院——安纳金仍在住院，做一些康复训练。他的手撞在了仪表盘上，高速运动的玻璃碎片把他手上的神经都划开，与之一同被划得粉碎的还有安纳金的音乐生涯——他最多能从不幸中抢回他最基本的抓握能力和一些触觉。

医院是个空荡荡的地方，无数双白色的眼睛贪婪地攫取着，它们占有着久病者的灵魂。  
进去和出来的就未必是同一人。

塔金走进病房——类似康复训练室，里面有康复器械，阿纳金在把简单几何形状的木块放进对应的孔中，帕尔帕廷站在一边，他看到塔金推门进来，表情几近于愉悦，他和塔金点头致意。

“允许我介绍一下，达斯维达。”帕尔帕廷转向塔金，“我想你们从未见过。”

宴会散场，维达开车和塔金回到住所。

塔金在吧台对面的高凳子上坐下，维达走过来，他的手放在塔金腰侧，自然地吻塔金。  
只是嘴唇的相贴，塔金也回应着。维达的呼吸开始变得沉重，手上用了些力气。塔金察觉到了维达的意图。

“不是今天，”塔金对他说，“我今天累了，我记得你明天也得起早。”

维达侧过头，一侧的头发垂下来，把深深的伤痕掩盖在阴影里。  
“As you wish, my conductor. ”

他们只打开了吧台的灯。维达鼓捣了一会儿，拿着两杯威士忌，递给塔金。

他们默默地喝着卡蒂萨克。  
偌大的室内只有一盏灯，像是一只的小船，无声地游荡在黑色的海上。  
维达和塔金对坐着，共同喝着他们所熟悉的酒。音乐声似有若无。

end


End file.
